digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cherubimon (disambiguation)
Cherubimon is the Mega form of Lopmon, one of the three Celestial Digimon that perserve the ballance of the Digital World.. Evolutions Primary Evolutions * Fresh (Baby) - Konomon * Baby (In-Training) - Kokomon * Child (Rookie) - Lopmon * Adult (Champion) - Turiemon * Perfect (Ultimate) - Antylamon * Ultimate (Mega) - Cherubimon Special Evolutions * Adult (Champion) - corrupted form Wendigomon Abilities Cherubimon is also able to gravitate objects - such as other Digimon - towards or away him. He can also enlarged himself & posesseses regenerative powers. Attacks * Holy Hug: Grabing his enemies & squeezing the life out of them. * Lighting Spear: Creates a bolt of lightning. ** Thousand Spears: A variation that creates mutliple Lightning Spears. * Storm of Judgement: Summons a thunder cloud to strike lighting on his foes. ** Terminal Judgement: A bigger variation of Storm of Judgement. * Lightning Blast: Unleases a blast of energy from his mouth. * Cherubi Finger * Cherubi Smash Important Events Digimon 02 Movie After Antylamon was defeated, he rose from the waters of a lake in this new form & reverted all the Digimon to Rookie level, & he pulled them into his hands, and began to juggle them, only to hurl them away and turn on Wallace. But the Digimon fought back, but the monster had the upperhand & was about to eat them when Angemon and Angewomon arrived in the nick of time to save them. Cherubimon used his power to turn the new Digidestined back into toddlers. But he had to deal with Magnamon & Rapidmon. Cherubimon managed to swallow the two Golden Armour Digimon. But inside the belly of the beast, they were confronted with an image of Wendigomon, who pleaded them to end his suffering by killing him. In doing so, Cherubimon reverted to his purified state - only to die mintues later. Not long after, however, Wallace & Terriermon came upon a Digi-Egg which hatched & digivolved to Lopmon. Digimon Frontier One of the three Angel Digimon chosen to govern the Digital World, Cherubimon was given the Spirits of Darkness, Steel, Water, Wood, and Earth. He was responsible for chronicling all events in the Digital World, until he began asking for Seraphimon to change some of the laws for Beast-type Digimon. But Cherubimon eventually starts thinking neither Seraphimon or Ophanimon care what he thinks, more so when he spied them talking behind his back (though he misunderstood what they were talking about). Cherubimon's hatred soon consumed him, opening his heart to darkness created by Lucemon. Transformed into a evil parody of himself, Cherubimon rallied others who shared his beliefs, and then declared war. He managed to defeat Seraphimon easily and imprisoned Ophanimon in his Castle of Darkness at Rose Venus Terminal. He also gave four of Spirits to his elite forces, while giving the Spirit of Darkness to Koichi (whom he brain washed). But once his Evil Warriors were defeated, he took on the kids himself. He was so powerful the Ophanimon had to upgrade both Takuya and Kouji's D-Tectors so together both of them could use all the spirits to become Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon. But even using all the data he collected to make himself invincible, he was finally defeated & purged of all his malice. A short time later, after the DigiDestined ended up on the Ophanimoon, Patamon found Cherubimon's Digi-Egg, which hatched into Lopmon. Category:Digimon